Wishes
by Perfect Maid Haruka
Summary: Seandainya aku manusia aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih


**Disclaimer**

**DGM milik Hoshino-sensei seorang ^^**

**Perhatian**

**OOC & animal chara**

**~~~Start~~~**

"Jangan! Hentikan!", percuma saja. Seberapa keraspun aku berteriak mereka tidak akan menghentikan eksperimen ini padaku, apalagi mereka tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan. Setelah mereka menyuntikkan entah cairan apa yang berwarna biru ke lengan kananku, aku dikembalikan ke selku. Rasa sakit dan membakar memenuhi seluruh permukaan kulitku dan kusadari kini seluruh bulu tubuhku berubah warna dan apa ini? Bola kristal menonjol keluar dari dahiku?

Keesokan harinya aku dibawa ke dalam ruangan yang sama seperti kemarin dan terlihat para profesor memandangku dengan tatapan aneh, sesekali mereka berbicara dan berdiskusi. Mereka pikir aku tidak dapat mendengar?

"Bagaimana menurutmu?", tanya profesor berkacamata.

"Warnanya sudah sempurna tapi apa yang menonjol di wajahnya itu?", tanya profesor yang paling pendek.

"Sepertinya kristalisasi dari kelebihan bahan pengubah sel DNA itu", jawab profesor yang sedari tadi mengamati bulu tubuhku.

"Dia sudah gagal, kita hapus saja", kata profesor satu-satunya yang wanita.

"Kau benar, kita hapus dia", jawab profesor yang pertama lalu membawaku pergi.

Apa maksud mereka dengan 'hapus saja'? Oh ya, pertanyaanku segera terjawab setelah mereka melemparku ke saluran pembuangan bahan pewarna, karena arusnya deras aku tidak dapat menanggulangi dan akhirnya tenggelam dalam kubangan limbah pewarna ini.

Ketika aku tersadar aku ada di sebuah ruangan berwarna sangat terang, apa aku di surga?

"Kau sudah bangun ya?", tanya seorang gadis yang memangkuku dan mengeringkan bulu-buluku dengan handuk kecil.

Kupikir aku telah mati. Cih, kenapa aku masih diizinkan untuk hidup? Aku sudah tidak punya tujuan hidup lagi, tidakkah lebih baik aku mati?

"Apa kau lapar? Akan kubawakan makanan untukmu", katanya sembari berlari keluar dan kembali membawakanku sepiring nasi yang dicampur dengan daging halus.

"Kamu lucu, bulu berwarna biru. Boleh kan kalau aku merawatmu? Akan kupanggil kau.. Timothy"

"Terima kasih, aku suka nama itu", jawabku meski ia tak mengerti.

"Emilia, makan malam!", seru seseorang dari luar.

"Aku segera turun, yah", ia meninggalkanku lalu kumakan makanan pemberiannya.

Ketika pagi tiba aku terbangun dari tidurku, kubangunkan majikan baruku Emilia dengan mengusapkan pipiku di tangannya. Ia terbangun dan menyapaku dengan senyumannya kemudian ia beranjak untuk mandi dan berseragam. Aku tahu sangat tidak sopan melihat seseorang berganti pakaian, jadi aku selalu menunggu di luar kamar. Ketika sarapan pun ia selalu berbagi sedikit miliknya untukku meski ayahnya selalu melarang.

Siang hari ini Emilia mengajakku bermain ke pantai bersama teman-temannya. Kami berlarian, bermain frisbe. Ia melemparnya ke arah salah seorang temannya yang kemudian dilemparkannya ke arahku. Puas bermain frisbe kami bermain voli. Agak susah bagiku untuk melambungkannya tapi itu sungguh menyenangkan. Selesai dari itu hari sudah sore, matahari juga sudah beranjak ke barat digantikan oleh bulan, kami pulang dan disambut dengan ceramah panjang lebar dari ayahnya karena sudah selarut itu baru pulang. Kami kembali ke kamar, ia berbaring di atas kasur dan memandangku.

"Apa kau senang?", tanyanya.

"Ya, aku belum pernah merasa sesenang ini",jawabku, meski ia tak mengerti apa yang kuucapkan tapi aku tahu bahwa ia mengerti yang kumaksudkan. Ah! Seandainya aku dapat berbicara dalam bahasa manusia aku ingin mengucapkan 'Terimakasih banyak' padanya.

Hari ini ia membawaku jalan-jalan ke taman yang tak jauh dari rumah. Tempat itu sungguh indah. Pohon, bunga, anak-anak yang bermain. Tiba-tiba segerombolan anak lelaki menghampiri kami dan mengatakan kata-kata yang menyakitkan.

"Oh, coba lihat si cengeng sedang jalan-jalan bersama peliharaan anehnya yang baru", ujar salah seorang dari mereka, sepertinya ia adalah si pemimpin kelompok karena ia berada di depan semua anak lain.

"Aku tidak cengeng! Timothy juga tidak aneh!", bentak Emilia dengan jengkel.

"Jadi namanya Timothy? Benar-benar seaneh penampilan dan pemiliknya".

"Sudah kubilang dia tidak aneh!", mata Emilia nampak mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau buta ya? Dua tahun lalu kau memungut seekor kelinci berbulu merah, tujuh bulan lalu kau memungut anak harimau berbulu putih, sekarang kau memungut seekor anak anjing berbulu biru. Di dunia ini tidak ada seekor anjing yang berbulu biru. Coba perhatikan wajahnya, benda apa yang menonjol di dahinya itu? Benar-benar penampilan yang bodoh", ucapnya sambil menunjukan jarinya kearahku.

Sebal dan sakit hati rasanya lalu kugigit jarinya.

"Aduh! Dia menggigitku!", jeritnya.

"Semoga saja tidak rabies", ujar salah seorang yang lain lalu mereka semua pergi meninggalkan kami.

Emilia nampak masih sedih, kuusapkan pipiku ke betisnya. Ia tersadar lalu mengajakku pulang. Di rumah ia mengurung diri di kamarnya bahkan tidak ikut makan malam. Ah! Seandainya aku dapat menghibur dan menghapus airmatamu.

Satu tahun telah berlalu aku sangat senang tinggal bersamanya, hidupku tidak pernah lebih baik daripada ini dan hari ini Emilia akan menghadiri pesta perpisahan di sekolahnya. Ia mencoba-coba semua gaun yang dimilikinya, mencari satu yang cocok untuk pesta nanti.

"Hei, bagaimana menurutmu?", tanyanya setelah menempelkan gaun itu di depan tubuhnya.

Aku dapat melihat modelnya yang bagus tapi. . Semua yang aku lihat hanya berwarna hitam-putih seperti video jaman kuno. Ah! Seandainya aku memiliki prisma mata, aku ingin melihat warna-warni dunia.

"Aku berangkat ya"

"Hati-hati"

Aku melihat keberangkatannya lalu masuk kembali ke kamar. Kudapati penjepit rambutnya tertinggal, tanpa pikir panjang kuambil lalu kususul Emilia. Tak kusangka ditengah-tengah perjalanan aku bertemu dengan salah satu profesor laboratorium tempatku menjadi objek eksperimen dulu.

"Kau kan eksperimen B-11 yang dihapuskan, bagaimana kau dapat selamat?", geramnya saat mempergokiku berlari di tepi jalan.

Spontan aku berlari menjauh. Aku tidak mau dijadikan objek eksperimen lagi, aku hanya ingin tetap menjadi diriku yang sekarang.

"Mau kemana kau?", teriaknya dan mengejarku.

Aku berlari dan terus berlari. Entah sekarang aku ada dimana asalkan aku tidak tertangkap. Kulewati sebuah gang sempit, semakin lama semakin menyempit. Untuk ukuran tubuhku aku masih bisa lewat tapi dia, aku yakin tidak akan bisa dan benar saja ia tidak lagi mengejarku. Ketika aku sampai di seberang sekolah kulihat pesta sudah usai, orang-orang beranjak pergi. Sudah berapa lama aku bermain kejar-kejaran dengan profesor sialan itu? Saat Emilia muncul dari gerbang sekolah aku segera berlari menghampirinya tanpa sadar sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arahku.

"Timothy!", teriakan seseorang memekakkan telingaku. Kau tahu kan kalau indra pendengaran seekor anjing lebih tajam dibandingkan manusia. Sesaat kepalaku pening, gelap . . semuanya gelap. Tak lama kemudian pengelihatanku kembali dan ada sekerumunan orang didepanku. Penasaran kudekati dan alangkah terkejutnya aku melihat Emilia terkapar bersimbah darah. Teman-temannya mengangkat dan membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

'Ini salahku semuanya salahku!', aku berlari mengejar mobil yang membawanya. Kukerahkan seluruh tenagaku, aku tidak boleh berhenti berlari atau aku akan kehilangan jejaknya.

Cih! Aku tidak diperbolehkan masuk oleh satpam rumah sakit.

"Kudengar ia berlari ke arah rumah sakit"

"Ayo kita cari dia"

Kudengar seseorang. . tunggu . . sekumpulan orang mengejarku. Pasti profesor-profesor itu lagi. Dengan usaha keras aku berhasil masuk tanpa satpam itu menyadarinya dan melesat ke ruang rawat Emilia, sembunyi dengan meniarapkan tubuhku.

"Apa kau lihat seekor anak anjing berbulu biru?", tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Iya tadi . . eh . . dimana dia? Tadi dia ada di depan pintu sini", satpam itu sudah menyadari kepergianku.

"Cari dia!", profesor-profesor itu menyerbu rumah sakit dan bertanya pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya. Apa aku akan berakhir disini? Sekarang?

"Timothy?", seseorang memanggilku lirih. Kuangkat kepalaku dan kulihat Emilia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan memelukku erat.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa", ujarnya

'Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Yang terluka kan kamu', kataku dalam hati.

"Hei, apa kau lihat anak anjing berbulu biru lewat sini?, suara salah seorang dari mereka sudah dekat.

"Siapa yang mencarimu itu, Timothy?", tanyanya.

Aku tidak akan dan tidak mau pergi. Aku ingin disini. Ah! Seandainya tanganku sepanjang milikmu aku inin memelukmu juga. Seandainya aku manusia, aku tidak perlu sembunyi dari orang-orang itu dan tetap disini bersamamu.

Perasaan aneh menjalar ke sekujur tubuhku, angin malam menyerbu kulitku, Apa? Tunggu dulu, jika tubuh berbulu sepertiku tidak mungkin angin dapat menyentuh kulitku dengan mudah. Astaga, ini mustahil! Kini aku melihat tanganku berwarna cream dan tidak berbulu.

"Ti-Timothy?", Emilia terkejut melihat kini aku seorang manusia.

Sosok anak 10 tahun dengan rambut dan mata biru mengenakan piyama berwarna biru juga. Oh, bola kristal di dahiku juga masih ada, bahkan kini dunia tidak lagi bagai film kuno. Warna-warna memenuhi sekelilingku. Harapanku selama ini telah menjadi kenyataan.

"Hei, nona Apa kau melihat seekor anak anjing berbulu biru di sini?", tanya seseorang di ambang pintu.

Kudongakkan wajahku dan mengejutkannya.

"Kau B-11, bagaimana bisa?"

"Apakah adikku ini terlihat seperti anjing bagimu? Kurang ajar sekali kau, PERGI DARI SINI!", bentak Emilia seraya mengusirnya.

Kupandang hujan meteor dari jendela kamar ini. Ribuan bintang jatuh menghiasi langit malam, kurasa inilah yang mengabulkan semua harapanku. Ahahaha . . mana mungkin benda bernama meteor itu bisa mengabulkan permohonanku.

"Mulai besok kau jadi adik angkatku ya", kata Emilia dari belakangku.

Aku hanya dapat mengangguk dan tersenyum selama aku belum belajar mengucapkan bahasa manusia.

**~~~End~~~**

**Ada yang ingat Timothy?**

**Aku kasihan padanya karena menjadi exorcist yang terlupakan, jadi kubuatkan story spesial untuknya meski jadinya OOC sih, soalnya saia nggak mau Timothy jadi anak nakal. ^^**

**Timothy: "Tapi nggak jadi hewan juga kalee! *mencak-mencak***

**Author: "Masih untung aku ingat kamu Timo-kun"**

**Timothy: "Huft! Kuso sakusha!"**

**Author: "Dasar kau.."**

**Emilia: "Udah daripada ribut mulu menuh-menuhin aja, tutup gih!"**

**Author: "Sebentar. Saia mau promosi dulu.. DGM chapter 201 "A Sinner In Despair" udah ada lho."**

**Emilia: "Yang bener?"**

**Author: "Iyo!"**

**Emilia: "Baca ah!"**

**Timothy: "Hoi! Malah ngrumpi sendiri, buruan ditutup!"**

**Minna: "Sekian dan terimakasih, review yah. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu. Mau bakar-bakar juga gak pa pa, nanti apinya kami pinjam buat bakar jagung. Jaa"**


End file.
